


Afternoons and Evenings

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode: s05e21 Gaza, Episode: s05e22 Memorial Day, Episode: s06e02 The Birnam Wood, Episode: s06e03 Third Day Story, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-10
Updated: 2007-09-10
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "If you want though, I will wake you up the next time he's up at 4am."





	Afternoons and Evenings

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

“How about this one Nancy?” Lauren asked. She held up a golden yellow sundress. “Nah, too yellow. What about this one?” Now it was a red wraparound shirt with spaghetti straps.

“Perhaps.”

Lauren grabbed a pair of black capris and then a denim pair.

“Would this shirt look better with these or these?”

She kept holding up one pair and then the other. Nancy closed her eyes, shaking her head.

“I really don’t know baby.”

“You're not paying attention.”

She pouted a bit but held on to all the clothes. Nancy could hardly stifle her yawn.

“My darling, you look fantastic in everything.”

“Even with all of this?” Lauren rubbed her belly.

“Most definitely. I'm sorry, but I'm exhausted.”

“Are you alright?”

“We've been out all day and I had quite a long week.”

“OK, we’ll go.”

“No baby,” Nancy shook her head. “You buy all the pretty things you want and I will just relax.”

“Don’t be silly. C’mon, we’ll go.”

Lauren didn’t say, she really didn’t have to, but half the fun was Nancy picking out the ones she liked best. It was more than half the fun. So she just grabbed a grey v-neck tee shirt and they made their way to the register. It was a stifling hot afternoon in July, not long after the fourth. Dark, grey clouds, almost black, were already starting to gather in the skies above Chevy Chase.

Nancy and Lauren had been out since the late morning shopping. A week or so away from her seventh month of pregnancy, Lauren was in full baby mode. They finally bought a crib today, a changing table, and a chest of drawers. Nancy was still a bit apprehensive about going overboard before the baby came but Lauren’s excitement could not be repressed. Her check-up a few days ago showed Lauren to be the picture of pregnant health. They were having a baby boy; neither could take the suspense anymore and had to know.

Lauren wanted to buy everything blue and GI Joe too. It all made Nancy smile. Her lover and the impending birth of their child took her mind away from meetings and negotiations. The Bartlet White House was trying to, once again, keep the Israelis and Palestinians from killing each other. An envoy sent to the region by the President, on a peace mission, was blown up six weeks ago.

Percy Fitzwallace was killed and Donna Moss badly injured. Just a month later, as the two sides met at Camp David, Leo McGarry suffered a massive heart attack. He was rushed back to DC, where double bypass surgery saved his life. He was currently resting and recovering at GWU Hospital. His wife stepped into his role as White House Chief of Staff. It was an uncertain time at the White House.

As National Security Advisor, Nancy McNally was doing her best to keep the Middle East from erupting into nuclear war. That was not her only job. North Korea was always a problem, China and Taiwan were still feuding, and threats of terrorism on US soil kept her summer very busy. When she was not doing all of that she was looking at color and wallpaper swatches for the nursery or squeezing in ninety minutes every Wednesday at seven for Lamaze classes with Lauren.

Lauren put her clothes on the counter, saying she was not interested in the mailing list. The young woman rang the items up; Lauren paid with her debit card. She and Nancy left the store holding hands. She kept Lauren close while she was pregnant, unable to shake the sense of danger. The Secret Service assured her there was no direct threat against her or anyone she loved but Nancy followed her gut. Lauren even dealt with the extra protection when she traveled alone…if it was important to Nancy it was important to her.

The mall was quite crowded and the four plainclothes agents that traveled with them blended in nicely. They were heading to the southwest exit; the SUV had already pulled up in front of the Friendly’s restaurant. Lauren could only gaze in windows as they passed. She made a mental list of things she wanted to purchase on her next trip. There was no such thing as too many candles and Nancy would love those wine and martini glasses. Ooh, those shoes would be perfect after she wasn’t carrying such a load.

“Where to now?” Lauren asked, sliding across before relaxing against the cool leather of the Chevy Suburban.

“Home baby. I'm exhausted.”

“Aww boo boo.”

Lauren pulled her close, kissing her forehead. Nancy relaxed against her and her hand automatically found her expanding belly. Their baby was moving but Lauren didn’t seem to mind. It was amazing to the National Security Advisor; he bobbed around the whole way home.

“Don’t you feel that?” she asked.

“What?”

“He’s moving Lauren.”

“He’s always moving. Sometimes he’s a bit more active than I’d like. He seems to enjoy aerobics while I'm in meetings. He is also an early bird.”

“Really? I should know more about him.”

“Nancy, he is not born yet…you're just fine. If you want though, I will wake you up the next time he is up at 4am.”

“Mmm, I don’t know about that.”

“I didn’t think so. C’mere.” Lauren kissed her nose. “I love you.”

“I love you too baby.”

In their condo, Nancy went straight to the couch. She slid out of her sandals, unbuttoned half of her blouse, and just relaxed. Lauren went to the kitchen, coming back with a cold glass of wine and a bottle of water.

“Relax.” She said.

“What are you going to do?” Nancy asked.

“Tool around in the nursery a bit before I make some dinner.”

Nancy didn’t think Lauren should exert so much energy in this hot weather and she told her so. Lauren shrugged as thunder rumbled in the distance.

“I went from the air conditioned mall to the air conditioned car to the air conditioned condo…I'm fine.” She bent to kiss Nancy’s forehead. “Relax; I mean it.”

Nancy saluted, smiling as Lauren walked down the hall.

***

She didn’t know how long she had been asleep but Nancy woke to the smell of Meredith Foxworth’s famous meatloaf, and the music of Dean Martin. She sat on the couch, took a nice stretch, and sipped her wine. It was still cool, looking at her watch Nancy saw she had been asleep just over an hour. She found her way into the kitchen. Lauren’s back was to her, busying herself at the counter while her hips swayed to Dino’s crooning. She smiled when she felt the National Security Advisor’s arms slide around her.

“You're awake.”

Nancy’s reply was to kiss the nape of her neck.

“Dinner is done and though I felt horrible about it, I was going to shake you awake.”

“Now you don’t have to. It smells delicious.”

They didn’t talk much over the meal. Nancy told Lauren how good it tasted. Lauren said she was trying to get her mother to stop sending frozen meals via UPS. It was important to make sure Lauren was eating right and if that meant she would have to cook and ship all the meals herself, Meredith had no problem doing so. Lauren informed her mother that she was quite old enough to feed herself…her words went unheard. Scooter and Nancy both refused to get involved.

“So, I think after we have this lovely dinner, a cool bath might be nice.” Nancy said.

“I like the sound of that. We can light a few candles; put in some bath oil. A good time can be had by all. Do you want dessert? Mama sent a chocolate mousse pie.”

Nancy shook her head. She helped Lauren out of her chair, taking her into her arms.

“You know how much I love you?”

“Tell me.”

“More than anything.”

“More than sherbet on a hot afternoon?” Lauren asked.

“Of course.”

“More than an afternoon spent cuddled under the sheet with a commentary on East Germany?”

“Even more than that.”

“Oh Nancy.”

They kissed and Lauren stroked Nancy’s face. Nancy held her close, inhaling the scent of her shampoo. Maybe they would just skip the bath, Nancy would get Lauren out of her clothes, and show her how much she desired her.

“The tub will be there in the morning.” Lauren replied when she read Nancy’s thoughts.

Nancy quickly cleaned up the table as her lover made her way back to the bedroom. After loading the dishwasher, she followed the trail of clothes, smiling when she saw Lauren lying on their bed. She was dressed in a blue bra and panty set; her pregnant belly seemed to be the only extra weight on her. Unless you were to count her rounded breasts, which Nancy hoped they could keep even after the baby came. She was still just as sexy as ever. Nancy shed her clothes, joining Lauren on the bed in her underwear. 

“You like what you see, Dr. McNally?”

“Oh yeah.” She unsnapped Lauren’s bra from the front. Stroking her breasts, she enjoyed the weight of them in her hands.

Lauren’s hands covered Nancy’s as she cupped, stroked, and squeezed.

“Tell me how good that feels baby.” Nancy whispered, holding a nipple up to her mouth and drawing it in.

“Ohhh Nancy.”

Lauren let her body completely relax; she surrendered to Nancy’s affection. She was gentle with her hands and mouth, touching Lauren everywhere. Her skin was so sensitive right now and soon she was covered in goose bumps as Nancy made her way between her thighs.

“Don’t stop now.” She moaned, reaching down to run her fingers through Nancy’s curly hair.

“Twas not my intent.”

“Then c’mon…”

“Anxious, baby?” Nancy stroked her soft, wet skin and watched Lauren’s back curve.

“Yes, yes. I want you Nancy.”

“Aren't you the sweetest, sweetest thing? Do you taste as sweet?”

“Nancy, please.” She whined and thrust upward. “Don’t tease a pregnant girl.”

Nancy smiled, sliding her tongue exactly where Lauren wanted it to be. She loved giving the woman pleasure. The task never failed to have a successful end; this evening was no different. Lauren gripped the sheet, crying out as she held the back of Nancy’s head. Her lovemaking was gentle and slow…Lauren was sure she was going to explode.

“Nancy! Oh God, oh God, oh God! NANCY!!!!”

She quivered, coming in a rush as the delicious loss of control moved through her central nervous system. The wail that came from her lips was impossible to hold back. In Nancy’s arms, she accepted soft kisses before Nancy thoroughly explored Lauren’s mouth with her tongue. The taste of herself was a turn on, it always was. The only thing better was the taste of Nancy, and she wanted it now. They switched position on the bed, Lauren sitting up and Nancy straddling her while still on her knees. She did not want to do anything that might bring discomfort to the baby.

“I love you.” Lauren whispered, pulling her close.

“I love you too baby. Are you happy?”

She could not help but smile as Nancy leaned to nibble on her earlobe.

“I am ecstatic. C’mere, let me show you how much.”

“You don’t have to. I don’t want you to overdue it Lauren.”

“What? But I…”

“Stop.” She kissed her nose. “You’ve been up and at it all day.” Nancy got up from the bed and threw on her robe. “You need to relax.”

“I am quite relaxed thank you.”

Lauren pulled the sheet over her and pouted a bit. For the first time ever Nancy was not moved. She went to the kitchen and came back with a bottle of water for her companion. Lauren did not know why she was so peeved; that was the first time she had gotten any sex in almost two weeks.

The doctor said Lauren was fine. He also said that sex was fine as long as it was not too rigorous. Nancy still didn’t seem comfortable with it. Neither giving nor receiving, she did not want Lauren overexerting herself in an effort to keep her satisfied. That was unacceptable. Lauren’s health, firmly attached to that of their unborn child, was the first thing on Nancy’s mind.

“How about a movie?” Nancy asked.

“Anyone I want?”

“Of course.”

“Mmm…If These Walls Could Talk 2. Though not the first segment, it makes me cry and I don’t want to cry.”

“No, you want to watch Michelle Williams and Chloe Sevigny get it on.” Nancy replied.

“Mmm hmm.”

“I’ll make popcorn.”

“Yea!” Lauren clapped her hands.

“I’ll be right back. Relax and get comfy.” Nancy leaned over, kissing her lips.

“Not a problem.”

They had a lovely afternoon, dinner, and a bit of romance. The evening would be capped off with cuddling and a good film. Everything was perfect. She planned to have her way with Nancy first thing tomorrow morning.

***


End file.
